1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates, in general, to actuator devices that are useful in optical devices, for example, cameras, particularly miniature cameras and the like, to effect relative movement of optical elements, such as lenses, filters, image sensors and the like, so as to achieve desirable optical effects, such as, for example, optical image stabilization (OIS).
2. Related Art
Actuators for use in miniature cameras and other optical devices are relatively well known. Such actuator devices typically comprise voice coil or Lorentz actuators that are used, for example, to move a lens for focusing, zooming, or OIS.
Miniature cameras are frequently used in a variety of different electronic devices. For example, miniature cameras are commonly incorporated in cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and surveillance systems. Miniature cameras can also be used to advantage in many other applications, such as colonoscopy, arthroscopy and the like.
As the size and cost of electronic devices continue to shrink, it becomes necessary to achieve a concomitant reduction in the size and cost of the miniature camera components incorporated into such devices. In the past, this reduction in size and cost has meant that certain advanced features, such as focus, including autofocus, zoom and OIS capabilities typically found in larger, more advanced, and hence, more expensive cameras, must be omitted or provided in an attenuated form. The reason for this is due in large part to the larger size, complexity and cost of the actuators needed to effect relative movement of optical elements, such as lenses, image sensors and the like, in order to achieve such advanced effects.
Accordingly, a need exists for actuator devices for optical elements that are substantially smaller, simpler and less expensive than the prior art mechanisms, and yet which can be reliably implemented in miniature camera systems to achieve the same or even improved advanced features of higher-end camera systems, such as OIS.